


Nico di Angelo y La Perdición de los Dioses

by Tiannabeth (TianaEspecial)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst y Humor, BAMF Nico, Gen, Más Tags Serán Agregadas En El Futuro, Universo Alternativo - Viaje en el Tiempo, Viaje en el Tiempo para Arreglar errores del Pasado
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianaEspecial/pseuds/Tiannabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando abre los ojos, Bianca está ahí, sosteniendo su brazo, y un hombre se revela a sí mismo como un monstruo detrás de ellos. Los ojos de Nico muestran incredulidad porque, de alguna u otra forma, Bianca está ahí.<br/>¿Es esto un sueño? ¿Una especie de despiadado plan de Gaea? La última cosa que recuerda es al Tártaro y a Kronos, ¿cómo llegó ahí?<br/>"Nico, ¿estás bien?" pregunta Bianca con el ceño fruncido. Pueden oír la puerta del pasillo ser abierta mientras una voz que Nico no había escuchado en años llama por ellos. Nico cierra los puños. Fuese o no un sueño, no permitiría que nadie le volviera a arrebatar nada. Iba a arreglar esto, iba a arreglar todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mi Plan Para Terminar la Guerra Termina Muy Mal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nico Di Angelo & the Bane of the Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557583) by [ideasCornucopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideasCornucopia/pseuds/ideasCornucopia). 



Al final, a Nico le toma cuatro intentos y dos años para encontrarlo. Cualquier otro se habría rendido al segundo intento, pero él no. No podía.  
  
Después de la muerte de Jason, había jurado sobre el Río Estigio que hallaría una forma de terminar la Guerra. ( _Sí, Jace, lo prometo_ , le dijo a su amigo mientras lo sostenía llorando contra su pecho, _te lo prometo._ ) Muchas ideas iban y venían. Mortales, semidioses y dioses por igual, habían intentado y fallado en vencer a Gaea, pero todo resultaba inútil.  
  
Ahora, con unos cuantos meses luego de que Hécate, una de las pocas deidades que continuaban apoyando a la Alianza, había sido capturada, esto era su única Esperanza.  
  
Nico quería reír, pero su garganta estaba muy seca como para hacerlo. Ahí se encontraba, en su quinto viaje por el Tártaro, porque la mayoría de los Siete y los Olímpicos estaban muertos, la Madre Naturaleza había recuperado su trono, el planeta entero se había sumergido en un Armagedón diario debido a ella, y las Profundidades del Infierno no eran tan malas como todo lo que ocurría en la superficie.  
  
_Dioses_ , Nico había visto a familias y amigos perecer; había visto a Dioses ser arrastrados lejos de sus tronos, había estado ahí cuando el Olimpo se estrelló contra la Tierra. Nico había sido primer testigo del alzamiento de Gaea, había visto cómo los mortales trataban de enviar su estúpido armamento nuclear contra ella y observó con desesperación su inefectividad.  
  
Desde que Percy y Annabeth murieron en este lugar ( _sigue doliendo pensar en ellos, mierda_ ), el Tártaro era la última cosa de la que Nico podía tener miedo.  
  
Además, luego de la Tercera Vuelta, el Infierno comenzó a perder su toque espeluznante.  
  
De igual forma, ahí está, _finalmente_  al lado del Sarcófago de Kronos y del mismo Titán, quién estaba encadenado al mismo.  
  
La primera cosa que Nico piensa es woah, _y creer que este sujeto tiene un alto procentaje de poder en Mitomagia._  
  
El Titán gruñe, como si pudiera escuchar lo que Nico acaba de pensar. El Hijo de Hades pone los ojos en blanco. Por favor, como si Kronos pudiera espantarlo luego de todo lo que Nico ha visto en la pasada década.  
  
"Así que mis hermanos decían la verdad." Dice el titán, "Los Semidioses están tan desesperados que piensan que puedo ayudar. ¿Y quién eres tú? Pensé que Madre había matado a la mayoría de mis nietos por pura _benevolencia_."  
  
"Mi nombre es Nico di Angelo, Hijo de Hades." Responde, porque esa es la única cosa que Gaea nunca sería capaz de quitarle, su nombre y su linaje. "Y sí, estamos bastante desesperados."  
  
"¿Hijo de aliento fantasma?" Ríe Kronos. "Al menos hizo algo bien, si engendró un hijo con las agallas suficientes como para bajar. Escuché que no puso mucha resistencia cuando los Gigantes se apoderaron de su realmo." Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Nico. Kronos nota esto y una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en su rostro. "Oh, ¿supongo que aún lo recuerdas? Los rumores dicen que tú y uno de tus infernales primos fueron quienes lideraron las defensas del Inframundo ese día. Dime, perrito guardián, ¿cómo se siente observar a tu hogar caer en las manos de tu propia sangre?"  
  
El agarre de Nico se tensa sobre sus espadas gemelas de Estigio. Necesita ser fuerte.  
  
' _Jugará con tus sentimientos._ ' Le había dicho el fantasma de Luke Castellan. ' _Intentará introducirse en tu cabeza y utilizará tus emociones en tu contra si le das la oportunidad_.'  
  
"Mal." Responde Nico con sinceridad. "Pero probablemente no peor que ser destronado por tus propios hijos una segunda vez, o ser encadenado al borde del Caos por tu madre porque le fallaste." La sonrisa de Kronos desaparece. "Eso pensé."  
  
"Dame una buena razón para no matarte ahora justo donde estás, héroe."  
  
"No puedes hacer eso." Es el turno de Nico para sonreír. "Tengo la Bendición de los Destinos en esta misión, no puedo morir hasta que ellos digan. Soy básicamente inmortal, ¿cómo crees que conseguí cruzar este lugar tantas veces para encontrarte?"  
  
"Los Dioses están en realidad desesperados, ¿no es así?"  
  
"Bastante."  
  
' _Como sea, mi padre también aprecia el ingenio y una lengua afilada._ ' Había explicado Hestia. ' _Solo hay una forma para que consigas convencerlo, y esta será con palabras, no con tu espada._ '  
  
Kronos vuelve a reír. "Entonces, ¿qué esperas que haga con exactitud, perro guardián? ¿No crees que si fuera más poderoso que mi madre, ya me habría liberado para tomar mi lugar como legítimo gobernante?"  
  
"Gaea ha matado y capturado a todo aquél que represente una amenaza para ella." Empieza Nico con el discurso que nunca pensó que podría necesitar. Casi puede ver el rostro concentrado de Hazel, cuando los dos trataron de buscar las palabras que utilizaría con el Titán. ( _Extraña a Hazel sobre todo en los días solitarios en el Tártaro, casi tanto como extraña a Bianca_.) "Expulsó a los Olímpicos de sus tronos y conquistó los tres Reinos pertenecientes a ellos: Atlantis, el Inframundo y el Olimpo. Ha asesinado a la mayoría de la raza humana con la ayuda de los Gigantes, al igual que destruyó los dos Campamentos y Nueva Roma."  
  
"¿Por qué debería molestarme eso?" Interrumpe Kronos. "No ver a tu estúpido mundo derrumbarse es de las cosas que más resiento luego de haber recuperado mi forma física solo para ser encadenado."  
  
"Pero." Nico continua, mirando gravemente al Titán. "Esto ha hecho del balance del Mundo un completo desastre. Gaea rompió el Equilibrio de la Existencia al matar a los Dioses, al borrar a los Mortales y, más importante, al encerrarte." Kronos frunce el ceño, por fin mostrando algo de interés. "Némesis y los Destinos piensan que necesita ser derrotada, e incluso Primordiales como Nyx concuerdan. El poder se le ha subido a la cabeza, tanto que incluso ha estado mancillando a los Gigantes, los niños que la ayudaron a construir este enfermo imperio. Y dime, _Abuelo_." Nico no puede evitar sentir que al llamar a Kronos de esa manera, no hace más que violar a la palabra. “¿No te sientes furioso? ¿O celoso? Tú la ayudaste cuando ella estaba durmiendo, te has probado a ti mismo como un poderoso enemigo para los Olímpicos. Habrías ganado de no haber sido por aquel Traidor de Luke Castellan. ¿No crees que deberías ser _tú_ , Kronos, Asesino de Úrano, Señor del Tiempo y Rey del Monte Otis, ser el único que domine el Mundo?"  
  
Kronos solo mira a Nico, pero el semidiós puede sentir que está analizando lo que acaba de decirle. "Hablas muy bien, _Nieto_." Yep, otra violación de un término referente a la familia. "Como fuera, ¿cómo quieres que derrote a Gaea? Si tú no pudiste contra ella teniendo a dos Campamentos de Semidioses y Legados unidos, ¿cómo quieres que la derrote? Además, ¿qué consigo yo si ayudo en el plan de los Estúpidos Destinos?"  
  
"Tu trono una vez que Gaea vuelva a dormir." Dice Nico. "Con Zeus y los demás muertos, solo quedas tú para gobernar."  
  
Krono sonríe. "¿Cómo estaré seguro de que ayudándote podré recuperar mi trono?"  
  
"Lo juro, en el nombre de los Destinos y la Alianza de los Dioses, Semidioses y los Mortales, que lo recuperarás."  
  
"Júralo por el Estigio entonces, perro guardián."  
  
"Tienes que ayudarnos primero."  
  
Kronos ríe. "Eres listo. Al menos Aliento fantasma no desperdició nuestra sangre en niños desechables como el resto de nuestra familia. Pero, de nuevo, ¿cómo saber que mantendrás promesa?"  
  
"¿Cómo saber que mantendrás la tuya?"  
  
El Titán suspira. "Bien. Primero yo: juro por el Río Estigio que te ayudaré con lo que sea que necesites, siempre y cuando mantengas tu palabra."  
  
Nico se siente aliviado. Ahora, era el momento de decir las palabras correctas. Hazel y Hestia habían analizado las palabras que diría si quería que el plan funcionara, si Kronos y él hacían todo bien. Este era el momento. Sin errores, di Angelo, si dices algo erróneo, todo puede terminar mal. Has hecho muchas promesas que han fallado a lo largo de los años, pero esta, y la de Jason, no pueden ser una de ellas.  
  
"Juro sobre el Río Estigio que te daremos devuelta tu trono cuando Gaea esté dormida y los Olímpicos yazcan muertos con sus inmensos tronos destruidos, siempre y cuando tú, Kronos, nos ayudes y mantengas tu palabra."  
  
Kronos parece complacido. Nico siente un nudo formarse en su garganta.  
  
_Relájate_ , se dice a sí mismo, _si todo va de acuerdo al plan, no tendrás que mantener esa promesa._  
  
"Bien, héroe." Dice Kronos. "¿Qué necesitas que haga?"  
  
"Necesito que envíes a alguien de vuelta en el tiempo." Nico explica, _porque vamos, decirle a Kronos que envíe a alguien al pasado para arreglar este desastre_ ha sido su estúpido plan todo el tiempo.  
  
Kronos lo mira con una cara de _tienes-que-estar-bromeando_ , como todos cuando Nico les contó de su brillante idea.  
  
"¿Es todo?"  
  
"Sí."  
  
"Creo que me retracto sobre lo de tu padre no desperdiciando nuestra sangre."  
  
"¡Oye!" sisea Nico. "¡Si tienes una mejor idea, Kronos, estoy abierto a sugerencias!" Kronos considera esto, y entonces deja salir un suspiro exasperado. Nico sonríe. _Te lo dije_. "Ahora, tenemos que resolver a quién enviarás y cómo cortaremos tus cadenas. Hestia y los Destinos han considerado usar-"  
  
"Te enviaré a ti de vuelta." Kronos afirma.  
  
"-¿qué?"  
  
"Te enviaré a ti de vuelta, Nico di Angelo." repite Kronos. "Eres el único que fue lo suficientemente valiente para venir hasta aquí y preguntarme. Además, eres quién juró. Mi trato es contigo y solo contigo."  
  
"Pero- Me refiero, no creo ser, no soy la mejor opción-" Nico empieza a discutir. El plan era enviar a alguien como Hazel, o a uno de los Dioses. A alguien poderoso, e inteligente. ¡No a él! No que Nico no fuera inteligente o poderoso, pero... ( _Piensa en volver a ver a sus amigos y en lo mucho que lloraría si lo hacía, piensa en lo roto que está porque él es la definición de ésa palabra, piensa en lo inútil que fue cuando los Siete murieron, cuando Quirón fue tomado prisionero, cuando su Padre fue asesinado_ ) No. Solo no. De ninguna manera.  
  
"Y te enviaré ahora."  
  
"¡¿Ahora?!" la voz de Nico alcanza un imposible punto agudo. "¡Ése no era el trato, Kronos!"  
  
"Nunca especificaste, como tampoco lo hiciste en ese juramento tuyo." Kronos sonríe. Bien, mierda. "¿Piensas que nací ayer? No me habrías dado el trono, me habrías dejado encadenado igual que Gaea."  
  
"¡No lo habría hecho!"  
  
"Aunque tienes coraje, perro guardián. Así que te enviaré de vuelta. Felicidades, serás un viajero oficial del tiempo."  
  
Nico no puede hablar, ni protestar. El agarre de su mano se afloja sobre sus armas mientras es alzado en el aire. Dioses, debería haber sabido que esto era una mala idea, debería haber sabido que le estallaría en la cara. Ahora moriría, no volvería a ver a Hazel, nunca llegaría a despedirse de ella, no podría mantener su promesa con Jason, y nunca vería la caída de Gaea ni la venganza de Percy, de Annabeth, de Piper y de Reyna, y de todos aquellos que cayeron.  
  
Porque este era el final de Nico di Angelo, con o sin la Bendición de los Destinos.  
  
Una extraña sensación vibrante lo rodea, dándole vértigo.  
  
"Te enviaré al momento en que tu vida cambió. Este será el único regalo que nunca le he dado a un Semidiós, solo porque me impresionaste con tu valor."  
  
Sus párpados se hallan pesados al tiempo que sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse.  
  
"Úsalo bien, pequeño perro guardián."  


 

  
La última cosa que Nico di Angelo ve de esa línea de tiempo, es la maliciosa sonrisa torcida de Kronos. Luego, el dolor más puro que ha tenido y nunca volverá a tener lo envuelve.


	2. El Vicepresidente Se Consigue Un Viajero del Tiempo

Nico es absorbido por un vórtice lleno de colores y tonos tan brillantes, casi abrasadores. ¿Está flotando o está parado? No lo sabe, solo cierra los ojos, pero todo lo que ve son memorias.

Ve a su madre en Venecia, a su padre sosteniéndolo en el aire mientras Bianca ríe; ve un hotel en donde no pasa el tiempo y a un autobús repleto de monstruos. Se ve a sí mismo como un niño, observando a su hermana mayor por última vez, mientras un par de ojos tan verdes como el mar le prometen que la protegerá. Ve a Minos y la Segunda Guerra Titán, se ve a sí mismo comandando a un ejército de no muertos por primera vez.

Después ve a Hazel sosteniendo su mano mientras la lleva al Campamento Júpiter. Ve a Percy, colgando del borde del cráter. Ve a Jason, tocando su hombro después de Croacia. Ve a sus amigos y sus muertes, y ve el momento en el que Pasiphaë le dice que la Pareja Dorada murió; que Leo decidió quedarse en Ogygia.

Nico ve el Final del Mundo reproducirse detrás de sus párpados, ve la Batalla del Inframundo, como su padre lo sostuvo cerca una última vez antes de enviarlo a él y a Perséfone de vuelta a la superficie. Ve la sonrisa de Jason desaparecer luego de que Piper fue capturada y ve su última sonrisa cuando la dirige hacia él segundos antes de su último aliento. Nico ve el Tártaro y ve a Kronos. Ve todo una y otra vez, y es una tortura peor que el agua de fuego del Phlegethon quemando su garganta.

No sabe cuánto tiempo le toma regresar a sus sentidos, se siente como una eternidad, pero se sienten como unos pocos segundos también.

El vórtice deja de girar tan pronto como aparece, y Nico cae en un profundo sueño.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, su cuerpo se siente más ligero, más pequeño, y solo _mal_ en todas las formas. Está parado en un pasillo que es alto y vagamente familiar. Un hombre está detrás de él, vestido de negro y alguien sujeta su brazo con fuerza.

Nico mira hacia arriba, y el rostro que ve lo congela. Es una chica con sedoso cabello negro y piel oliva, con una nariz bañada de pecas. Sus ojos son negros como la obsidiana y es más alta que él.

"¿ _Bianca_?" Pregunta, su voz demasiado aguda. Sabe que es su hermana, la reconocería en la vida y la muerte, y ella está _aquí_ , de alguna u otra manera, está _aquí_.

"¡Nico, cierra la boca!" Le ordena Bianca, sus ojos fijos en la puerta. Su agarre se vuelve más fuerte en su brazo. Nico puede sentirla temblar. Mira a su alrededor. ¿Dónde está el hombre de negro?

Entonces la puerta es abierta, y un chico aparece, con una espada de bronce, el cabello revuelto, y un par de ojos verde mar. Ambos, tanto Bianca como Nico, lo miran fijamente por distintas razones. Nico siente sus ojos humedecerse.

No es posible. No puede ser él. Porque Percy Jackson lleva muerto más de seis años.

Pero de alguna manera ahí está, y Bianca también, y Dioses, Nico quiere llorar. Quiere llorar y abrazarlos porque los ama _tanto_ y los ha extrañado _todavía_ más. Quiere llorar, y quiere ver televisión y comer una hamburguesa por alguna razón- ¡¿Qué estaba pasándole?! Si tenía mejor control de sus emociones; ¡¡era un adulto, maldita sea!!

Percy avanza con lentitud, bajando a _Aguacorriente_. "Está bien. No voy a herirlos. Me llamo Percy," dice. Nico ve un destello negro pasar por la esquina del pasillo. La realidad regresa de golpe a Nico. "Voy a sacarlos de aquí para llevarlos a un-"

"¡CUIDADO!" Grita Nico a todo pulmón. Bianca salta, pero Percy gira justo a tiempo para esquivar la espiga del hombre. Percy chilla cuando otra espiga es disparada y apenas consigue bloquearla con _Aguacorriente_.

Una silueta negra se mueve hacia ellos. Nico ve al fin el rostro del Doctor Thorn cuando éste avanza a la luz. "Gracias por salir del gimnasio, detesto los bailes escolares." Percy dirige su espada hacia la mantícora, y Nico recuerda lo que se supone que sigue a continuación. Sus propios instintos de batalla salen a flote, y empuja a Bianca lejos, justo cuando una de las espigas se clava en la pared.

"Todos ustedes vendrán conmigo," dice el Doctor Thorn. "Sin resistirse. Y obedientemente. Si hacen un solo ruido, si piden ayuda o tratan de pelear, puedo mostrarles lo acertados que pueden ser mis lanzamientos."

Bien, mierda.

 

* * *

 

Sospesa sus opciones. No tiene un arma, y su cuerpo es demasiado pequeño para tener una lucha real. No está seguro de poder viajar entre las sombras, o de abrir una fisura en la tierra. También está asustado, aun cuando no debería, pero lo está y tiene pánico, y la lógica vuela enseguida fuera de la ventana.

Percy tiene los brazos cruzados y una mueca en la cara. Está temblando. Nico arruga el entrecejo. Quiere ofrecerle su chaqueta, pero sería muy pequeña para el Hijo de Poseidón. Bianca no está mejor. También tiembla, y sigue mirando a Nico preocupada.

Nico busca por el bosque, tratando de recordar. ¿Qué se supone que seguía? El Doctor Thorn los llevaba al acantilado, y luego los otros llegaban a ayudarlos, justo antes de que las Cazadores llegaran y de que Annabeth cayera por el acantilado.

Una solución aparece en su cabeza. Thalia y Grover vienen, y también las Cazadoras, así que no tiene que preocuparse. ¡Solo tiene que ganar tiempo!

El Doctor Thorn dice "¡Paren!" cuando el bosque se aclara una vez llegan al acantilado, donde el mar apenas se asoma. Nico puede sentir el suelo debajo de sus pies muy inestable. El Doctor Thorn empuja a Percy y a Bianca hacia la orilla, y Nico siente su corazón acelerarse. El Doctor Thorn saca su celular y empieza a hablar con alguien.

"¿Cómo peleamos contra esa cosa?" pregunta Bianca.

"Estoy pensando." Percy arruga el ceño. "Podríamos saltar al mar por el acantilado."

"Una súper idea. De verdad estás demente." Bianca lo mira mal.

"Tengo una idea." dice Nico. Ambos voltean a verlo. "Yo lo distraigo y entonces..." Y entonces espera porque la novia invisible y los amigos de Percy aparezcan. "...¡Entonces uno de ustedes lo ataca por detrás!"

"Eso... Eso podría funcionar." Responde Percy. Bianca intenta protestar, pero ya es muy tarde.

"Oiga, s-señor." Nico habla, pero su voz tiembla. Respira una profunda bocanada de aire y vuelve a intentarlo. "Oiga, señor, ¿qué tipo de monstruo es?" Tanto Percy como Bianca lo miran como si acabara de cavar su propia tumba. Nico les da su mejor sonrisa confiada, la cual luce extraña porque tiene diez años y está jodidamente asustado. "P-porque, tengo montones de cartas de monstruos de Mitomagia, pero no creo saber lo que es usted. ¡Seguro uno muy poderoso!"

"Soy una Mantícora." Responde el Doctor Thorn con orgullo, poniendo su celular en el bolsillo.

"¡Woah, vaya!" Nico hace su mejor esfuerzo por fingir estar maravillado. "¡Eso es tan genial! Las Mantícoras son similares a las esfinges. ¡Tienen trescientos puntos de poder de ataque y además cinco para guardar lanzamientos!" Se pregunta a sí mismo cómo es que recuerda eso. "¡También vienen de Persia! ¿De verdad tienen una cola de un escorpión?" Bianca continúa mirándolo extraño, pero Percy se halla sacando la pluma de su bolsillo. Nico puede sentir la presencia de Annabeth con ellos también.

"Sí, sí la tengo." El Dr. Thorn infla su pecho. "Pero soy mucho mejor que una esfinge."

"¿Cree que pueda mostrarme?" pregunta Nico. Bianca niega frenética con la cabeza. "O podría contarme más sobre las Mantícoras, ¡son una de mis cartas favoritas!"

"Tienes un excelente gusto en monstruos, pero tristemente no puedo ahora," dice el Doctor Thorn. "Su transporte ya ha llegado."

Justo cuando Nico escucha el ruido del helicóptero acercarse, una fuerza invisible los arroja al suelo, al mismo tiempo que Thalia y Grover atacan al Doctor Thorn desde la espalda. Thalia carga contra él con su lanza. "¡Por Zeus!"

La pelea transcurre de manera rápida. El Doctor Thorn se transforma completamente a su forma monstruosa mientras pelea contra Thalia. Le lanza más espinos, pero ella los bloquea con su escudo. Se abalanza contra ella. Hierbas mágicas comienzan a crecer, envolviendo las piernas del monstruo mientras Grover toca su flauta. El Doctor Thorn ruge y espinos vuelan en todas direcciones.

"¡Abajo!" Annabeth grita al tiempo que Percy saca su escudo. Nico empuja a Bianca sobre la nieve mientras Percy los cubre de los proyectiles. Grover es lanzado hacia Percy, haciéndolo caer sobre Annabeth.

"¡Ríndanse!" Ordena el Dr Thorn.

"¡Jamás!" Thalia se incorpora, con su lanza aún en mano. Corre hacia él, cuando un sonido atronador junto a un resplandor aparecen detrás de ellos, un helicóptero haciéndose visible. Mientras Thalia es distraída, el monstruo la noquea con su cola, enviando su escudo y su lanza volando.

"¡No!" Percy grita. Corre para cubrir a Thalia con su escudo. No iba a bastar. Están atrapados entre el monstruo y el helicóptero-

El Doctor Thorn ríe, "¡Ríndanse, héroes, es inútil!"

Entonces Nico mira la lanza de Thalia. Está cerca. Luego mira a Bianca quién está temblando.

Nico aprieta los puños y siente furia por todo el cuerpo. No permitiría que volvieran a arrancarle todo otra vez. Protegería a su hermana y protegería a sus amigos.

Se incorpora y corre en dirección a la lanza. "¡NICO!" Bianca grita. Espinos lo siguen mientras corre, pero la adrenalina causada por su subidón de coraje y furia no le permitieron detenerse. Agarra la lanza, y entonces gira hacia la mantícora. Unos cuantos espinos son disparados hacia él. Nico rueda y los esquiva. Se para sobre sus pies y vuelve a correr, sujetando la lanza con ambas manos. La mantícora gruñe; Nico salta. Encaja la lanza en el monstruo y el Doctor Thorn ruge de dolor.

Por un segundo, los ojos de Nico encontraron los de Percy, quien no puede creer que acabara de hacer eso. Son los mismos ojos que vio antes de que Percy soltara la roca, cayendo hacia el Tártaro. Son los mismos ojos que había decepcionado, los ojos que no pudo salvar- Dioses, Nico quería llorar otra vez.

Luego una pierna velluda lanza lejos a Nico. Cae duro contra el suelo y el dolor lo invade. Vuelve a sentir su mente borrosa y sus párpados pesados. Vio a Percy una última vez, justo antes de que un cuerno de caza brotara del bosque y de que Nico fuera tragado una vez más por la oscuridad.


	3. Nico di Angelo Hace una Escena

_Nico está parado al lado de una columna. Se siente joven, pero no lo suficiente. Su espada de hierro Estigio cuelga de su cinturón mientras en la otra mano equilibra un cetro. No tiene puesta su chaqueta. Tiene frío, aún cuando el sol debería mantenerlo caliente._

_Cuando Nico abre los ojos, los cuales siente cansados, tiene a Jason Grace parado a su lado. “¿Sientes algo?”_

_“Percy está cerca de las Puertas de la Muerte.” Responde Nico y es como si hubieran tenido esta conversación miles de veces. “Pero algo se siente… extraño. Nos necesita allí si es que piensa salir con vida, y rápido. Tenemos que partir pronto.” No menciona a Annabeth, aunque Jason no lo cuestiona sobre ello._

_“No podemos.” Dice Jason. “Tenemos que esperar a Leo. Lord Auster dijo -”_

_“¡No me importa lo que Lord Auster dijo! Prometí llevarlos a la Casa de Hades” lo interrumpe, porque no importa qué, él mantendría esa promesa. No la rompería, y en especial no por un Hijo de Hefesto. “De una manera u otra, la cumpliré. Con o sin Leo.”_

 

 _“No puedes llevarnos a todos entre las sombras.” Jason continúa, aunque parece irritado con Nico. “Y tomará el que todos estemos juntos para llegar hasta las Puertas de la Muerte.”_ Necesitamos a Leo _, es lo que trata de decir, pero Leo no está más cerca encontrarlos que lo que estaba hace un día o un mes._

 

_Y Nico siente ira. Ira y frustración, y tal vez solo un poco de desesperación. Hay algo terrible sucediendo con Percy, tienen que llegar a la Casa de Hades y rápido, pero no puede explicar por qué. Nico tan solo sabe que necesitan apresurarse, y que Leo los retiene esperando. El cetro desprende un brillo morado, como si pudiera sentir lo que Nico siente. “¡Entonces encuentra una mejor manera de traer a Leo!” Le grita. “¡No llegué tan lejos ni sufrí todas estas humillaciones para nada! ¡Tenemos que llegar a la Casa de Hades antes de que sea muy tarde!”_

_Jason frunce el ceño, como si por un segundo estuviera asustado. De inmediato, Nico se arrepiente de haber alzado la voz. Quiere disculparse, decirle a Jason que está bien y que no necesita sentirse amenazado por Nico. Que Nico nunca le haría daño; nunca podría hacerlo._

_Pero el rostro de Jason se suaviza y le sonríe. Porque él también siente que algo va mal, que hay algo en el aire que no debería estar ahí; está seguro de que todos lo sienten también, pero eso no significa que permitiría que lo derribara._

_“No será muy tarde.” dice Jason. “Tienes que esperar. Pronto él vendrá y rescataremos a Annabeth y a Percy del Tártaro; juntos enviaremos a Gaea de vuelta a dormir. Todo saldrá bien.”_

 

 _Nico lo observa. Quiere decirle nada saldrá bien, que las cosas van estar bastante alejadas del bien que desean._  
_Pero Jason lo mira lleno de esperanza, porque Jason es así. Sigue siendo optimista; continuando con la creencia de que las cosas mejorarán. Cree en que Gaea puede ser vencida, que la guerra terminará, y que el mundo volverá a tener paz._

 

_Eso es lo que Nico extraña más que todo luego de su muerte. Nico extraña esa terca esperanza que Jason poseía, la cual los mantenía a él y al resto avanzando hacia adelante. Incluso después del fracaso de los Siete y la caída del Olimpo. Porque eso es lo que hacía de Jason un líder natural, lo que hacía que las personas lo buscaran en tiempos de oscuridad. Hazel tenía la misma chispa de rebelde esperanza, igual que Percy._

 

_Es algo que tenían cada uno como Hijos de los Tres Grandes, acompañado del poder y los problemas. Debajo de sus piezas rotas y paredes defensivas, Nico sabe que él la tiene también, ésa chispa. Aún después de todo, sigue creyendo. Cree en que puede reparar las cosas y salvar a todos, que puede seguir haciéndolo por Jason, por Hazel, y por Percy. Aún sigue peleando por sus amigos, y continuará haciéndolo hasta su último aliento._

_Nico le regresa la sonrisa a Jason. En lugar de decirle que Leo nunca se vendrá, y que Percy y Annabeth yacen muertos en el Tártaro, le responde simplemente:_

_“¿Sabes qué? Tal vez tengas razón.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Nico despierta con alguien moviendo su hombro. ¡Les ha dicho incontables veces a Hazel y a los Stolls que dejen de despertarlo antes de mediodía! Acaba de salir del Tártaro, por los Dioses. ¿Acaso el mundo no puede brindarle un buen rato de sueño?

 

“ _Hmmph_ …” Dice y abraza su almohada con más fuerza. Alguien sigue moviéndolo para despertarlo. Gruñe irritado. “Déjenme solo...”

 

Es cuando algo es derramado sobre su cara. Chilla, levantándose de golpe. “QUÉ EN EL NOMBRE DE HADES-” Nico repara en sus alrededores. Está en el interior de una tienda plateada, con una chica de mechones rubios y una gorra de béisbol al lado de su cama, quien está sosteniendo un vaso medio vacío de agua. Se parece a Annabeth, pero no puede ser Annabeth porque es demasiado pequeña para serlo, además, Annabeth está muerta. A menos que… Nico mira sus manos. “¡Mierda! ¡Sigo teniendo diez años!”

 

“¿Tienes diez?” Le pregunta con una sonrisa. “A juzgar por tu estatura habría jurado que eras más joven. Thalia no podía creer cuando agarraste su lanza para matar a la mantícora.”

 

“¡Oye!” Nico voltea a mirarla mal. Tal vez ahora era pequeño, pero su orgullo sigue siendo del mismo tamaño de siempre. “He matado a monstruos cuatro veces mi tamaño para tu información.” O bueno, los matará, supone.

 

“¿En serio?” Annabeth suena más escéptica que nada. “Entonces ya sabes que tú y tu hermana son mestizos.”

 

“Sí, ella sabe…” ¡Claro que Hazel sabe! Lo ha sabido desde hace- La situación por fin se aclara para Nico. “¡Bianca!” Salta una vez más e intenta salir de la tienda. Su cuerpo entero duele y se siente mareado. Hay vendajes envolviendo su cabeza que lo incomodan debido a la humedad. “¿Dónde está Bianca? ¿Dónde estoy?”

 

“Relájate, Nico.” Le dice con un tono de voz más calmado que antes. Nico voltea a mirarla. “Sigues en el bosque; las Cazadoras de Artemisa levantaron un campamento por el momento. Tu hermana y Percy están hablando con Artemis, estás a salvo.” _Las Cazadoras_ , Nico se siente aliviado por un segundo.

 

Las Cazadoras, junto con las Amazonas, formaron parte de la Alianza. Lucharon fieramente en la Caída del Olimpos tras el fallecimiento de Artemis. Las chicas de plata recorrían los Cuarteles Principales de la Alianza con nuevos miembros uniéndose cada semana. Eran una unidad especial por su cuenta, con Thalia Grace liderándolas dentro de cada misión o batalla. La última vez que Nico vio a Thalia, había sido hace meses, cuando Nico comenzó su quinta travesía por el Tártaro. Lo había besado en la frente le había dado un abrazo. “ _Si no regresas, Aliento muerto, ¡será mejor porque tu torpe plan funcionó!_ ”

 

Las Cazadoras fueron amigas de Nico, sus aliadas. Había luchado con ellas a su lado. Incluso había dejado de culparlas por la muerte de Bianca- _Oh no_.

 

 _No, no otra vez_.

 

Nico se incorpora sobre sus pies e intenta alcanzar el exterior de la tienda. Tropieza, y es apenas cuando Annabeth alcanza a evitar que caiga. “¡Whoa, tranquilo! ¿Qué ocurre?”

 

“¡No puede unirse a ellas!” Grita y se remueve entre los brazos de Annabeth. “¡Bianca no puede unirse a las Cazadoras, tengo que decírselo!” Annabeth arruga el ceño. “Déjame ir, tengo que detenerla antes de que realice ese estúpido juramento!”

 

“Nico, está bien, ella no va a unirse-” Pero Nico la empuja antes de que pueda terminar. Annabeth lo deja ir mientras él sale disparado fuera de la tienda. Afuera hace frío, él solo lleva una camiseta y los vendajes hacen que su cabeza se sienta todavía más fría, pero no deja que eso lo detenga.

 

“¡BIANCA!” Comienza a gritar. Pierde el balance y esta vez sí cae sobre la nieve. Algunas Cazadoras lo miran de forma extraña pero él sigue llamando a su hermana. “¡Bianca!” Grita con todas sus fuerzas. Busca alrededor, pero todas las tiendas se ven iguales. Dioses, Bianca no puede unirse a las Cazadoras esta vez solo para morir, Nico acababa de recuperarla, no puede-

 

“¡Bianca!” Ahora está llorando. Ha llorado varias veces en los últimos años, solo cuando alguien cercano a él fallecía o si perdían una batalla significativa. Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo de llorar igual que un bebé. “¡¿Bianca, dónde estás?!” Todo el escándalo causa que el resto de las chicas que levantaban el campamento se detengan a mirarlo. Annabeth sale de la tienda y apenada trata de levantarlo. Nico se resiste. “¡S-suéltame! Tengo que encontrar a mi hermana-”

 

Annabeth lo mira con severidad, de la misma manera en la que se hace cuando un niño está siendo quisquilloso. “Nico, estás haciendo un berrinche-”

 

“¡No me importa!” A Nico no podía importarle menos el estar haciendo un berrinche. Si alguien merece el privilegio de hacer uno es él. “Quiero a mi hermana, ¡¿dónde está?!”

 

Una de las tiendas se abre con Percy, Bianca y Zoë Nightshade saliendo de ella. Las Cazadores lucen particularmente disgustadas con el comportamiento de Nico, mientras que Percy solo parece irritado. Bianca lo está mirando ceñuda y camina hacia su hermano. Lo toma de los brazos de Annabeth quien le permite hacerlo agradecida.

 

“Nico, ¿qué ocurre?” Dice ella. Nico entierra sollozante su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana. “Nico, está bien, estoy aquí-”

 

“ _No te unas a ellas_.” Se aferra a ella con desesperación. “Por favor, Bianca, no lo hagas, solo morirás y me dejarás solo. Por favor, por favor, no lo hagas, haré todo lo que quieras y juro que lo haré, pero por favor, por favor, no me _vuelvas_ a dejar.”

 

Bianca entrecierra los ojos. “¿Cómo sabes eso?”

 

“Yo-yo…” Nico calla y suelta a Bianca. Traga duro. Mira directamente a los ojos de su hermana y expulsa la primera excusa que cruza su mente. “B-Bianca, ¡el Hotel! A-antes del Hotel, Padre nos dijo algunas cosas… É-él...” Es el Dios del Inframundo, borró nuestras memorias en el Río Lethe y no creerás la mitad de lo que somos capaces de hacer con nuestros poderes. “É-él d-dijo que los Dioses eran reales, ¡que él era uno! ¡Bianca, ahora lo recuerdo! Dijo q-que las cazadoras i-iban a hacer que te matarán si t-te unías a ellas…”

 

“¿Él dijo qué sobre mis Cazadoras?” Dice una chica de cabello rojizo como el otoño caminando hacia ellos. Hay un aura a su alrededor que es fría y brillante, como la luna. Bianca la mira con la misma expresión de asombro que Nico tenía cuando descubrió McDonalds por primera vez, como si fuera la prueba de que el Cielo existía. Nico puede sentir su rostro comenzando a absorber el resto de las lágrimas. “Podría convertir a tu padre en un lebrílope por esa clase de insulto.” La Diosa de la Caza le dice a Nico algo divertida. “Y tú debes de ser el niño que mató a la mantícora antes de que mis Cazadoras llegaran.”

 

“Artemis-” Nico se incorpora, aunque sus pies desnudos conectaran con la nieve, y se seca rápido las lágrimas. Bianca está a su lado sosteniéndolo con fuerza de la mano. Nico se sonroja, avergonzado de lo terrible que debe lucir temblando con ojos rojos e hinchados. “¡Quiero decir, m-mi señora!”

 

“No temas niño.” Dice ella. Su voz es igual que su aura, hermosa pero gélida. “No te haré daño, y ninguna de mis Cazadoras lo hará tampoco. Toma esto como una muestra de gratitud por ayudarnos en nuestra misión. La mantícora no era lo que estábamos buscando, pero nos has brindado una gran ventaja para seguir la pista de nuestra verdadera presa.” Esto libera cerca de dos toneladas de presión de los hombros de Nico. Suspira con alivio. La última cosa que necesita hacer es enfadar a una Diosa, en especial a una tan poderosa como Artemis. “Ahora, ¿te importaría decirnos por qué tu hermana no debe unirse a las Cazadoras?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por la insana tardanza. Cosas personales me impidieron seguir subiendo los caps traducidos aunque ya tengo todo traducido... Al menos hasta donde el autor lo ha dejado. Espero que sigan habiendo personas leyendo esta genial historia y gracias por pasarte por aquí!


	4. Percy Daña Algunos Estómagos

No por primera vez en su vida, Nico está convencido de lo idiota que es.

 

“ _Nuestro padre la n-necesita, mi señora. Ella no puede ha-hacer un juramento con usted.” Le había dicho._

 

_“¿Y quién, si puedo preguntar,” respondió Artemis, y ése fue el momento en el que Nico se dio cuenta de que una palabra en falso lo llevaría a ser convertido en algo peor en un lebrílope. ”es tu padre?”_

 

_“No sé quién.” Mintió una vez más. “Pero… pero sé esto… Él es un Hijo de Kronos.”_

 

Dioses, de verdad que es un idiota. ¡Pudo haber muerto! ¡Y por segunda vez en menos de ocho horas! ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¡No es como que sea alguien temerario! Los héroes que son estúpidos o desinteresados mueren antes que nadie; es algo que ha aprendido por experiencia. El único método de supervivencia es el pensamiento lógico, y no lanzar la vida por la ventana cada cinco minutos.

 

Nico gira a ver a Bianca, sentada en medio del autobús carruaje de sol, alejada de las Cazadoras pero también alejada de él.

 

“ _La elección es de tu hermana y solo de ella._ ” _Dijo Artemis._ “ _Si es su deseo unirse a la Caza, tu padre no puede hacer nada para impedirlo._ ”

 

“ _Yo… Pensaré en ello._ ” _Dijo Bianca antes de soltar la mano de Nico, desapareciendo dentro de una de las tiendas._

 

Nico tiene la repentina urgencia de golpear su rostro contra la ventana. Dioses, es tan _estúpido_ . Todo esto es nuevo para Bianca, probablemente no tiene idea de cómo lidiar con su hermanito menor sabiendo mucho más que ella sobre el Mundo de los Semidioses. Bueno, al menos no había hecho el juramento todavía. No, no, a Nico no le importa lo tramposo que fue, no se arrepiente de haber intervenido. Si tenía que volver a ver cómo Bianca volvía a morir cuando esta vez _tenía_ una oportunidad y el poder para salvarla-

 

El autobús se retuerce, sacudiéndose hacia arriba de manera tan rápida que Nico cae de su asiento y su rostro choca contra algo suave pero frío.

 

“Ow- que demo-” masculla Nico. Su cabeza ha tomados demasiados golpes el día de hoy. Alza la mirada para ver contra qué ha chocado. Da un salto hacia atrás para alejarse mientras siente el pánico sacudiendo su cuerpo. “POR LOS DIOSES, lo siento, enserio, no fue mi culpa lo juro-”

 

Percy Jackson soba la parte afectada de su espalda al tiempo que toma su distancia de Grover. Annabeth se las había arreglado para permanecer en su lugar al sujetarse del asiento delantero mientras Apollo continúa sentado detrás de Thalia. Percy mira raro a Nico. “Oye, está bien-”

 

“ _¡Más lento!_ ” Apollo le pide a Thalia.

 

“No te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control-” Thalia se ve interrumpida cuando desacelera demasiado rápido, lanzando a todos hacia atrás y haciendo que Percy aterrice sobre Nico, seguido en poco tiempo por Grover.

 

“Huff-” El impacto deja a Nico sin aliento. Percy se levanta para liberar del peso al menor junto con Grover. Girando sobre su costado, Nico se queja del dolor y se abraza a sí mismo. _A este ritmo no voy a llegar con vida al final de la Segunda Guerra Titán,_ piensa.

 

“¡Lo siento!” Ahora es el turno de Percy de disculparse. “... ¿Nico?”

 

 _Estoy bien_ , es lo que Nico quiere decir, pero su cuerpo duele demasiado como para hablar apropiadamente. Percy lo mira preocupado por un segundo. Ayuda al chico a levantarse para ponerlo sobre uno de los asientos como si no pesara nada. Nico ni siquiera puede sentirse conmocionado por eso. Grover toma asiento delante de Nico y lo mira igual de preocupado.

 

“Nico, ¿estás bien?” Annabeth pregunta mientras se acerca a paso rápido a su asiento. Los ojos de Nico están cristalinos pero asiente. Logra escuchar pasos detrás de ellos.

 

“¿Qué le pasó?” Pregunta su hermana preocupada. Bianca voltea a lanzarle una mirada asesina a Percy. “Si le hiciste algo a mi hermano-”

 

“¡No fue mi culpa, lo juro!” Percy alza sus manos defensivamente, repitiendo las mismas palabras que Nico había dicho. “¡Fue un accidente porque Cabeza de Pino no sabe conducir!” Dice y voltea a ver mal a Thalia, quien está muy ocupada tratando de no estrellar el autobús como para notarlo. “Aunque creo que le quitamos algo de aire con la caída. No te preocupes, él estará bien-”

 

“¡Sesos de alga!” Le llama Annabeth. “Tienes que ser más cuidadoso; no hace mucho recibió una contusión menor por _salvarte_ de una mantícora.”

 

“¡Dije que no fue mi culpa!” replica Percy.

 

“Muévete.” Dice Bianca con mirada fiera. Percy traga el resto de lo que quería decir y obedece sin más. Bianca toca el hombro de Nico, a lo que el otro se recorre un poco para dejar que se siente en el borde del asiento. Nico se acurruca a su lado. Annabeth tuerce los labios en dirección a Percy para después tomar asiento junto con Grover. Percy bufa y se sienta en la hilera opuesta a los demás, justo detrás de Apolo y Thalia.

 

Nico permite a las lágrimas recorrer su rostro y deja caer su cabeza contra el pecho de Bianca. Ella lo envuelve en brazos. Es tranquilizador y la calidez ayuda. Nico sorbe por la nariz.

 

Está cansado. Su cabeza duele, sus pies duelen al igual que sus costillas. Tiene frío y es duro respirar, y es solo que está tan _agotado_.

 

“Por favor no me dejes, Bi…” Murmura. Bianca suspira.

 

“No te preocupes, Nico.” Dice ella, con la voz casi tan cansada como la de Nico. “No creo que pueda.” Nico ahora quiere llorar más fuerte, pero no lo hace. Se limita a rodear a su hermana con los brazos y se quedan así durante el resto del viaje.

 

* * *

 

Annabeth se encuentra estupefacta. Había creído que nunca hallaría a un chico que cargara de manera tan estúpida contra el peligro como Percy Jackson, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Annabeth se siente impresionada, y solo un poquín curiosa de en qué clases de problemas Nico di Angelo se iría a involucrar una vez que creciera.

 

La verdad sea dicha, la impresionó el chico de hace una horas, cuando cargó contra la mantícora con solo una lanza. Y había estado agradecida también. Thalia y Percy, dos de las personas más importantes en el mundo para Annabeth, tuvieron sus vidas contra la roca y la pared. Nico no solo había matado a una mantícora; había salvado a ambos de sus amigos. Por eso cuando Bianca pidió que alguien vigilara a su hermano mientras ella no estaba, Annabeth se había ofrecido. Era un pequeño gracias por matar a la mantícora, cuidar de él mientras se recuperaba de una contusión menor. Lo que fue, tenía que admitir, una no muy buena idea a la larga, viendo como Nico trató de escapar de su agarre gritando hasta que su hermana llegó.

 

Annabeth se había sentido avergonzada en ese momento. Si una Hija de Atenea no podía controlar a un niño de diez años, ¿entonces en qué podía ser buena? ( _Pero de nuevo, para ser honesta, algo le decía a Annabeth que ni siquiera Zeus habría sido capaz de evitar que ese niño lograra llegar hasta Bianca, pero eso no significaba que no debía haber intentado mejor._ )

 

No fue hasta que Nico se incorporó, aún sosteniendo la mano de su hermana, y le respondió a Artemis que Annabeth estuvo segura que este chico podía tomar el lugar de Percy como ‘El Idiota Más Imprudente del Año’.

 

“ _Ella no puede ha-hacer un juramento con usted._ ” Este chico de no más de 29.4 kilogramos de susto y temblores, le había dicho a un Olímpico, quizá no con esas exactas palabras, que no podía llevarse a su hermana. Que _él_ no la dejaría llevársela.

 

Bueno, al menos Nico tuvo la decencia de ser cordial y respetuoso hacia la Diosa. ( _Percy podía aprender un poco de él, en especial con lo de referirse a los Olímpicos_.)

 

Y ahora ahí estaba, el mismo pequeñín que acababa de matar a un monstruo que tres experimentados semidioses no pudieron, acurrucado contra su hermana porque un Estúpido Hijo de Poseidón tuvo que aterrizar encima de su pequeño cuerpo.

 

Annabeth descansa la cabeza sobre sus brazos mientras mira hacia el asiento de ambos hermanos. Nico tiene sus ojos rojos e hinchados y sorbe en silencio por la nariz. La mano de Bianca descansa sobre su cabello, y parece como si fuera a llorar también.

Suspira, y se pregunta... ¿Cuál dios puede ser el padre de estos dos? Y además, ¿qué significa para ellos tener a más Hijos de los Tres Grandes para la guerra?

 

* * *

 

Mientras Nico baja del autobús, la única cosa que puede pensar es en _woah, este sitio es hermoso_. Nieva con suavidad; escarcha cubriendo la tierra y los campos. Las cabañas tienen luces Navideñas al igual que algunos árboles en el área. Incluso la Casa Grande  comparte el espíritu de la navidad, con decoraciones en puertas y ventanas. Una repentina ola de melancolía invade a Nico y esta no tarda en ser seguida por otra ola de arrepentimiento.

 

Aprieta con fuerza los puños.

 

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que pisó el Campamento Mestizo, sin nunca llegar a quedarse mucho tiempo. Nico solía evitarlo a toda costa, como si fuera una plaga, y solo iba cuando no tenía un lugar para quedarse o cuando estaba herido y no podía explicar al hospital que la razón por la que no tenía papeles era porque nació en los años veinte. En la Guerra con Gaea, había sido destruido durante la batalla entre Griegos y Romanos, poco después de que despertara. Una de las cosas que Jason lamentó más fue no haber sido capaz de salvarlo.

 

 _“Era magnífico, Nico.”_ Le había dicho Jason una vez. “ _Y no solo era eso, era divertido, relajante… Se sentía como un hogar, como si pudieras quedarte ahí para siempre, levantarte para ir al Muro a Trepar y descansar en las Cabañas.”_

 

Ahora, Nico puede entender lo que Jason vio. Mientras respira el aire, puede sentir la esencia de bienvenida y seguridad.

 

Debió haber pasado menos tiempo huyendo de sus sentimientos y más tiempo disfrutando de las cosas que tenía, especialmente el Campamento.

 

 _Supongo que ahora puedo hacerlo_ , piensa.

 

“Woah.” Dice Bianca parada a su lado. Nico la mira. Acaba de salir de autobús, seguida de Annabeth, Grover y Percy. Las Cazadoras se habían adelantado aunque Zoë y Thalia conversaban con Apolo. Bianca arruga el ceño por un segundo. “Eso… ¿Eso es lava saliendo de ese muro para escalar?”

 

“Sí.” Responde Annabeth.

 

“Añade algo de dificultad.” Agrega Percy, tratando por supuesto de aligerar las cosas luego de haberle sacado casi todo el aire a Nico. No que él esté molesto, pero Annabeth y Bianca parecen que sí. “Ahora tenemos que presentarlos con Quirón.” Mira a Zoë y a Apollo caminando hacia ellos. “Zoë, ya has-”

 

“Conozco a Quirón.” Lo interrumpe ella con mala cara. “Dile que estaremos en la Cabaña Ocho. Cazadoras.” Las Cazadoras se ponen atentas, listas a cualquier orden. “Síganme.” Grover las sigue sin pensarlo cuando se marchan. Nico nota la postura tensa de Bianca. Gira a verla. Parece mirar a las Cazadoras con ojos soñadores pero no se mueve de su lugar.

 

“¡Con cuidado, florecitas!” Las despide Apollo con una sonrisa en el rostro. El Dios se dirige entonces a Nico y a su hermana, con el rostro aún sonriente. Nico se sonroja un poco.

 

A decir verdad, Nico siempre ha encontrado atractivo a Apollo, de la misma manera en la que jóvenes con chaqueta de cuero lo son. Orgulloso y engreído aunque en ocasiones gentil y encantador. Nico lo recuerda bien cuando los asistió en la Guerra contra Gaea. Artemis y él fueron los primeros Dioses en unirse al resto de los Siete una vez la noticia de la muerte de Annabeth y Percy se dio a conocer. Nico había encontrado difícil no avergonzarse ni sonrojarse igual que una colegiala cada vez que el Dios del Sol le guiñaba un ojo o coqueteaba con él arriba en el Argo II. Sin embargo para todos los demás en el barco resultaba divertido. Artemis incluso sonreía a la imagen del sonrojado Hijo de la Muerte.

 

Nico había extrañado mucho la compañía de los gemelos cuando el Olimpo cayó.

 

Ahora, como fuera, Apollo no tiene razón alguna ni deseos de coquetear con un niño de diez años, así que solo se límita a sonreírle. “Buena suerte averiguando quién es su padre.Y Bianca, no te unas a las Cazadoras, detesto cuando las chicas lindas hacen eso.” Ahora es el turno de la chica para sonrojarse. “¡Y atentos a las profecías!” Dice, dirigiéndose esta vez al resto de los semidioses.

 

“¿A qué te refieres?” Pregunta Percy. Apollo le guiña un ojo.

 

El dios salta al interior del autobús. “¡Hasta luego niños!” Cierra la puerta y reaviva el motor, convirtiendo el vehículo en un auto deportivo otra vez. Sale disparado, seguido por una estela brillante de calor antes de desaparecer en la luz del sol. El resto solo lo miran maravillados.

 

“Ahora tenemos que ir con Quirón.” dice Annabeth al ver el sol alzarse.

 

“¿Quién es Quirón?” pregunta Bianca. Nico está a punto de decirle que es un centauro que ha entrenado a los héroes más grandes de la Mitología y que ahora cuida de jóvenes semidioses; y que también se dedica a jugar cartas con Dionisio. Pero Thalia se le adelanta.

 

“Es un centauro y nuestro director de actividades.” dice la Hija de Zeus.

 

Bianca abre los ojos, incrédula. “¿Q-qué?”

 

“Es muy agradable, no te preocupes.” Le asegura Percy. “Luego podremos darles un recorrido por el Campamento.”

  
Bianca no luce calmada ante sus palabras, pero los sigue sin protestar. Nico permanece mirando un minuto al amanecer cayendo sobre el nevado campamento. Sonríe con suavidad al cielo ya que puede jurar ver un Maserati rojo atravesando el cielo.


	5. Nico Deja Impresiones en Algunas Personas

Cuando entran a la Casa Grande, Nico agradece la calidez de su interior. Sonríe y aspira el aroma de chocolate caliente y fuego. Después de semanas rodeado del hedor del tártaro y de pasar horas sin ropa apropiada para la nieve, la Casa Grande casi se comparaba a un Elysium.

Quirón y Dionisio están sentados en el salón recibidor jugando cartas. El tenue alivio de Nico pasa con rapidez, reemplazado con pesadumbre por un segundo. Quirón.

Dioses, Nico lo había extrañado tanto. Después la caída del Inframundo, Quirón había resguardado a Nico y a Hazel bajo su protección al igual que Jason. Había dirigido múltiples batallas, luchando al lado de los semidioses que comandaba, y tras ellas se sentaba con ellos, curando sus heridas con Hestia. Quirón había sido el nudo que mantenía a la Alianza unida. Su captura había sido un enorme golpe para todos, solo superada por la de Hécate.

Y ahí estaba _él_ , sentado en su silla de ruedas, todo sonrisas y vistiendo un suéter mullido mientras sostenía una taza de café en sus manos. Nico no desea otra cosa que abrazarlo y llorar, y dejar que su maestro le diga que todo está bien.

Hades, no existía _manera alguna_ en la que Nico pueda hacer esto. No había forma en la que pudiera observar los rostros de sus amigos caídos sin romperse.

“Nico, ¿estás bien?” le pregunta Bianca con suavidad mientras Quirón da la bienvenida a Annabeth, Percy y Thalia. Nico asiente. Nota la extraña mirada que le envía Dionisio, como si pudiera sentir algo que los otros no. Nico siente un escalofrío. “Si tienes frío puedo darte mi chaqueta.”

“No, no es eso, es solo que…” Es solo que todos los que he amado alguna vez están aquí y bueno, me estoy esforzando mucho en no llorar como un bebé. “Yo… Te diré después, Bi.” Ahora es Bianca la que lo mira con sospecha.

Justo en ese momento Grover decide entrar. Nico suspira de alivio. El sátiro tiene un ojo morado y una marca de bofetada en la mejilla, pero sonríe como si hubiera llegado la navidad. “¡Todas las Cazadoras se han acomodado!”

“Las Cazadoras, ¿uh?” Quirón lanza una mirada furtiva a Percy y a los demás. “¿Pero en qué clase de problemas se han metido para traer a los Di Angelo al Campamento?”

“No en tanto.” Responde Thalia. “Solo fuimos atacados por una mantícora.”

Quirón frunce el ceño con preocupación. “¿Una mantícora?”

“Sí, pero no te preocupes.” Agrega Percy. “Nico la mató.” Los ojos del centauro se abren grandes y la mirada de Dionisio va de sospecha a impresión.

“Quizá todos deberían sentarse,” dice Quirón. “Y contarnos la historia completa.”

“Bueno, al menos no tuvieron que ver la película de orientación.” Le dice Grover a Bianca. Nico está agradecido por un segundo dado que eso había sido una experiencia la última vez.

* * *

 

 

 

Se quedaron en la Casa Grande por al menos una hora y media. Nico trató de actuar interesado en la discusión de si la mantícora se relacionaba con los planes de Luke Castellan. Él ya lo sabía, pero no podía decirles, así que, ¿cuál era el punto? Ahí parado, piensa en cómo ganó el respeto de Quirón y Dionisio cuando Annabeth les contó acerca de cómo mató a la mantícora. Siente el rostro arder, porque incluso Bianca se ve algo orgullosa por él. Al final, Quirón les dice a Thalia y a Percy que informen a los Campistas de la Captura a la Bandera de mañana. Nico se siente algo emocionado porque, esta vez, sí sabe cómo usar una espada. Tal vez pueda seguir impresionando a los demás.

Al salir Annabeth les da a Bianca y a él un recorrido por el Campamento. Nico comienza a bostezar cuando terminan. Annabeth le manda una sonrisa y hace un intento en hacer el recorrido tan breve como le es posible.

Annabeth siempre había sido amable con él, y Nico la había respetado aun cuando le tenía celos. Era una gran estratega, y una increíble guerrera. Su plan durante la Batalla de Manhattan había sido implacable y ése ingenio había sido extrañado durante la guerra con Gaea. Tras su muerte, Nico tuvo que admitir que su renuencia hacia ella se había transformado en anhelo y admiración. La Pareja Dorada había dejado de ser solo personas y se había convertido en una especie de ideal, un ejemplo del por qué la Alianza continuó peleando en los años consiguientes. El verla a ella y a Percy como un par de niños, y el ver cómo Annabeth les explicaba las cosas sobre el Campamento haciendo lo posible por hacerlos sonreír era… agradable.

Tal vez podrían llevarse mejor en esta línea de tiempo, tal vez podrían ser _amigos_. A Nico no le molestaría. Incluso lo deseaba con ansias.

Nico vuelve a bostezar. Tanto Annabeth como Bianca lo miran como si fuera la cosita más adorable del mundo. La cual no es, por cierto.

“¿Qué?” Pregunta arrugando el ceño.

“Nada.” Dice Annabeth con una sonrisa. “Y aquí estamos, finalmente, en las Cabañas.”

Había doce cabañas, formadas en un semi círculo, no las veinticuatro en forma de omega que Nico recordaba. Su ceño fruncido se remarca. La Cabaña de Hades todavía no existe. Los planes y expectativas sobre mostrarle a Bianca su cabaña son desplazados por el viento. Los había imaginado a ambos tan claramente, sentados sobre las camas oscuras, Hazel con ellos, como una familia. Nico siente un nudo en el estómago. Hazel tampoco está con ellos, aún.

Dioses, ella y Bianca se habrían adorado mucho. Hazel habría sido tan feliz de ver a su hermana.

“Ustedes son van a estarse quedando en la Cabaña 11, en lo que son reclamados.” Dice Annabeth.

La Cabaña 11, la Cabaña de Hermes. Eso significa… _Oh no_.

Annabeth no alcanza a tocar la puerta antes de que un par de rostros casi idénticos estén en el porche, dándole la bienvenida con sus sonrisas idénticas.

“¿Así que nos has traído nuevos campistas, Annabeth?” pregunta Connor mientras sonríe, poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de ella en lo que Travis camina alrededor de Bianca; Nico maldice en su cabeza. No hay ninguna manera en la que pasaría otro invierno con solo los Stolls como compañía, _otra vez_. Estos Hijos de Hermes en particular eran por demás las personas más _irritantes_ con las que había que tenido que lidiar en su vida. La única razón por la que habían dejado de molestarlo cada que venía al Campamento era porque había cumplido quince y de pronto era más intimidante que Clarisse La Rue. En lo absoluto iba a convivir con esos dos ahora que tiene diez y alcanza solo el metro veinte. “Somos Travis y Connor Stoll, y somos los consejeros de la Cabaña de Hermes.”

“Ellos son Bianca y Nico di Angelo.” Los presenta Annabeth. “No han sido reclamados.”

“Aww, mira nuestro pequeño amigo.” Travis camina hacia Nico y pincha sus mejillas mientras Bianca y Connor tratan de no reír. “¿Por qué esa cara, amiguito? ¿No estás emocionado de ser un mestizo?” Kronos no envió a Nico devuelta en el tiempo para soportar mierda como esta.

“Yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú.” Dice Annabeth mientras sonríe. “Tu amiguito aquí mató a una mantícora por su propia cuenta.”

“¿Él?” dice Connor con incredulidad. “Sí, ¡cómo no!”

“En realidad, sí lo hizo.” Responde Bianca. “Con una lanza.”

“Sí.” Dice Annabeth. Los dos hermanos miraron a Nico, quién asintió. “Pregunten a Percy o a Thalia. O a las Cazadoras. Todos lo vieron.” Travis suelta las mejillas de Nico y retrocede con cuidado. “Bueno, los veré en el desayuno después.” Se despide Annabeth mientras se marcha.

Connor y Travis invitaron a Bianca y a Nico a pasar. Les enseñaron sus respectivas camas desde que no había nadie en la Cabaña más que ellos. Nico volvió a bostezar. Connor y Travis intentaron sacar más información a Bianca sobre la mantícora, y ella se las dio. Nico dejó la bolsa con su ropa al lado de su cama, y se metió debajo las cobijas para dormir en lo que esos dos mantenía ocupada a su hermana. Había sido un día largo y Nico se había ganado su derecho a dormir.

La cama se sentía bien y las sábanas eran cálidas. Nico cerró despacio sus ojos mientras escuchaba la risa de Bianca.

* * *

 

 

 

Luke Castellan entra al cuarto oscuro, el cual está rodeado por el suave susurro del mar a su alrededor. En el centro se yergue un sarcófago de oro, con imágenes incrustadas de atrocidades cometidas por la humanidad.  

“¿Me llamó, maestro?” pregunta Luke. Tiene cabello rubio y una cicatriz que cruza su rostro, un recuerdo de por qué lucha contra su padre y los Dioses a los que sirve.

Luke Castellan mira fijamente al sarcófago con una mezcla de expresiones entre miedo y admiración.

“Así es. Ha habido un cambio de planes.” Viene una voz rasposa y familiar de ahí. Kronos. Luke se acerca hacia el sarcófago.

“¿Entonces no capturaremos a Artemis?” responde Luke.

“Sí lo haremos.” Le dice Kronos. “Pero algo ha pasado, otros dos Hijos de los Tres Grandes han llegado, y ellos presentan una amenaza mayor que el mismo Perseus Jackson.”

“Pero ¿cómo?” dice Luke. “A menos que… los di Angelo.”

“Eso es correcto. Los niños que falló en traer tu mantícora.” El cuarto tiembla por la furia del Titan. El aliento de Luke se entrecorta entre la pena y la preocupación. Mira hacia sus pies. Esto es culpa suya. Dos Hijos de los Tres Grandes habrían sido útiles para la causa. Debería de haber enviado monstruos más capaces que el Doctor Thorn, debería haber ido él mismo.

“La chica. Bianca.” Dice Luke. “¿Será la que menciona la profecía?”

“Es triste, pero no.” Visiones aparecen al lado del Sarcófago. Luke observa a Percy montando un Pegaso negro, luego a Percy parado en el Olimpo, vistiendo una armadura y luchando contra Luke con una daga dorada. “Jackson es quien menciona la profecía, ha sido así desde que fue dada. Ahora lo sé, la línea de tiempo y su curso se extienden ante mí como un camino. Tu estúpido plan de engañar a la Hija de Zeus para que mate a Ofiotauro no funcionará.” Luke cierra los puños a la mención de Thalia.

“¿Y qué haremos?”

“El tiempo y su curso han sido cambiados, alterados por un Hijo de Hades y lo que pidió y le fue otorgado a cambio de un juramento.” Dice Kronos. “En este momento es Nico di Angelo, no Jackson, quien representa la mayor amenaza para no solo nuestra causa, si no para el mundo.”

“Yo…” Luke frunce el ceño. “No lo entiendo, maestro. ¿A qué se refiere?”

“Has oído de viajeros en el tiempo, por supuesto.” Dice Kronos. Luke asiente. “Digamos que hemos encontrado a uno en nuestra línea temporal.”

Más visiones aparecen en el sarcófago. Primero, de un chico con piel olivácea, cabello negro y ojos oscuros, sosteniendo una espada negra y comandando a un ejército de no muertos. Seguido de eso muestra al chico convertido en hombre mientras camina por el Tártaro, una mirada salvaje en los ojos y conquistando cada obstáculo. Al final puede ver al hombre como un niño mientras sostiene una lanza y mata a una mantícora.

“Ten miedo de él.” Dice Kronos. “Puesto que tal vez sea el mortal más poderoso, las Destino lo han bendecido como no habían hecho por milenios.”

Luke mira al sarcófago totalmente perplejo. “Maestro, ¿qué haremos ahora?”

“Lo usaremos, por supuesto.” Responde el Titan y Luke puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. “Tiene un juramento que cumplir, y ni siquiera las Destino impedir que lo cumpla. El Olimpo caerá por las manos de quien ha venido a salvarlo. Informa a Atlas. Captura a la Diosa de la Caza, permite que los semidioses la busquen y cuando llegue la hora, deja que la Perdición del Olimpo sea lo que está destinada a ser.”

Es entonces el turno de Luke para sonreír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De acuerdo, pues. El autor no ha actualizado en mucho tiempo y me he decidido a traducir a los capítulos que tiene hasta el momento. Una disculpa por la enorme tardanza. ¡Pasen por la obra original para dar sus kudos correspondientes!

**Author's Note:**

> El autor de esta historia es ideasCornucopia, y su título original es Nico Di Angelo & the Bane of the Gods. Les invito a leer su serie en su idioma original. Yo solo estoy traduciendo esta historia por puro gusto ya que disfruto de su trama y la narración. Cualquier comentario que deseen realizar, les invito a dejarlo en la obra original.
> 
> Igualmente cualquier error que distingan en esta traducción es por error mío y no del autor. Gracias por leer y el resto de los capítulos se actualizarán conforme los vaya editando uwu.


End file.
